There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart or alter, augment, modify or enhance flavors to, or in various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product. Citrus, citrus peel, lemon, lemon rind, lime, grapefruit, grapefruit peel, fruity, melon, berry, seedy, strawberry, cranberry, pineapple, floral, earthy, wood, pine, woody/pine, herbal, tea-like, musty and cheesy aromas and tastes with raspberry undertones are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff, aqueous beverage, alcoholic beverage, toothpaste, medicinal product and chewing gum flavors, particularly citrus, lemon, grapefruit, orange, berry, cranberry and “red fruit” flavors.
Furthermore, despite the large number of existing flavors each of which has a citrus profile, there continues to be a need in the field of imparting, augmenting, modifying and enhancing flavors to or in consumable articles having a pH less than about or about equal to 4, an ‘acidic’ pH, such as carbonated beverages, for novel flavors which, in addition to having a desirable flavor profile, have other desirable functional properties. One such desirable functional property is the stability and shelf life of the flavor as subsequently admixed with the consumable article base. The need for long-lasting stability and lasting shelf-life is a particular outstanding need in the citrus flavor area, especially where there has been a desire to replace some of the character offered by citral while at the same time eliminating the ‘off-notes’ generated by storage. This is of particular consequence when used in applications employing an acidic media, at pH less than about or about equal to 4, for example a carbonated beverage, or a low-proof alcoholic beverage.
Publications setting forth relevant attempts to solve the aforementioned problem exist in the prior art. Thus, 4,8-dimethyl-3,7-nonadien-2-one is indicated to have a modicum of stability in floral fragrances and various cosmetic compositions in Lambrecht et al., published patent application US 2001/0005711 A1 published on Jun. 28, 2001. Among the many adjuvants indicated by Lambrecht et al. to be useful in combination with the 4,8-dimethyl-3,7-nonadien-2-one is Z-4,8-dimethyl-3,7-nonadien-2-ol. Similarly, Haarman & Reimer GmbH. published German patent application DE19961030 published on Jun. 21, 2001 discloses the use of 4,8-dimethyl-3,7-nonadien-2-one in conjunction with a large number of possible adjuvants including E- and Z-4,8-dimethyl-3,7-nonadien-2-ol, alleged therein to be useful in foodstuffs and luxury foods or in preparations used for oral hygiene. No other prior art implies or specifically discloses the utility of any of the terpene carbinols or carbinyl esters of our invention in flavors. However, the synthesis and odor character of 4,8-dimethyl-3,7-nonadien-2-yl acetate CAS 91418-25-6; 2,4,8-trimethyl-7-nonen-2-ol CAS 437770-28-0; and (4R)-2,4,8-trimethyl-7-nonen-2-ol CAS 89272-60-6 are described in Agarwal et al., Indian Perfum., 1983, 27, 112-118 and the synthesis and odor character of 4,8-dimethyl-7-nonen-2-ol CAS 40596-76-7 and 4,8-dimethyl-7-nonen-2-yl acetate CAS 73013-96-4 are described in Sethi et al., Indian Perfum., 1978, 22, 225-228. In addition, the synthesis of α,α,2,4-tetramethyl-3-cyclohexene-1-methanol CAS 27455-92-1, has been described in the abstract of Bol. Inst. Quim. Univ. Nac. Auton. Mex., 1969, 21, 226-240.
Nevertheless, the prior art does not contain any disclosures and does not imply the novel compositions of matter of our invention and the novel utilities of the terpene carbinols and terpene carbinyl esters, the “oxo-terpenes”, of our invention which have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous organoleptic utilities.